


魅魔生存守则

by Ceiba



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceiba/pseuds/Ceiba
Summary: 又名《小齐的男团生活指南》
Relationships: all颜齐
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**守则一：约炮不要被队友发现**

张颜齐是个混血儿。

准确的说，他是个梦魔与淫魔的混血儿，在魔族里他们管这类混血儿叫魅魔。魅魔既拥有梦魔进入他人梦境诱发春梦摄取精气的能力，同时又可以像淫魔那样在现实中引诱他人交媾来汲取能量。幼时魅魔与普通人类无异，成年后才有精气的进食需求。总得来说，魅魔是个比混的两个源血种更好生存的新种族。

对于小魅魔来说，混迹于人类社会轻而易举。成年后的三年，张颜齐也凭借着自己的本事安然活到了今天。他自认早已摸清在人类中生存的守则，保密工作也做得还算不错。

万万没想到，他西南保密王也有遭遇滑铁卢的一天。

事情该从何说起呢？其实真正的秘密仍可以是安全的，整件事情归根结底是他在超新星全运会期间两次猎食均被队友发现并揪住质问，因此有了一点点泄密危机。那他能怎么办，他也没得法子。有时候他就是这么倒霉。

面对全队友由此对他产生的“张颜齐居然约炮！还滥交！真是偶像失格！”的误会（可能也不算误会，至少在人类眼中），经由他长达两天两夜的深思熟虑、利弊权衡，在超新星全运会结束、全团回到北京的别墅里的此时此刻，他决定在家里召开一个“新闻发布会”，主动向他的十位队友公开这个秘密。

“咳。”面对十束带有质问意味的目光，张颜齐感觉还是挺不自在的，尤其是平时吵得要死的几个人现在散坐在客厅的沙发或地上，全部一声不吭盯着他，他真的压力蛮大。

“我是个魅魔。”他艰难开口。

“除了人类正常进食外，我还有第二种进食需求，也就是精气。呃，”他挠挠头，突然觉得自己是不是说得太学术了。“反正就是两种我都会饿，但真正能把我饿死的是第二种进食需求，所以……”

“所以你和吴季峰、敖瑞鹏约炮是因为你饿了。”坐在前排的小队长精准得出结论。

“噢！你是在吸他们的精气！”夏之光紧随其后，像发现什么真理一样大声宣布道。

翟潇闻听罢脸都皱起来了：“噁，你这样讲得颜齐好像个为求永葆青春的恶毒老妖婆哦。”

几个年纪小的立马嘎嘎乐成了一团，刚刚屋里头的紧张气氛也被驱散了不少。张颜齐暗自舒了口气，蛮好，还开得起玩笑，说明他们对这个事情还不算太抵触。他其实真的想了蛮多，在跟他们相处的几个月里，他能看出队友们是一群善良真诚的男孩，也许他们会愿意去理解他的这个异类身份，也许他们是值得袒露真心的。

对这样一群小孩撒谎好难，倘若不拿真心去对待他们已经坦荡荡给予你的真心，良心就总会时刻作痛。而且，他真的蛮不想被喊作“约炮滥交的偶像失格张颜齐”。

“我不想骗你们，”张颜齐稍稍抬高了点儿音量，重新开口。“但我希望你们知道，这确实是我从小瞒到大的秘密，知道的都是我至亲至爱的人。我选择告诉你们是因为我相信你们。”

屋里又变得静悄悄了。但那种紧绷感已经消失了，他们每个人都好认真在听，眼神干干净净。

“有时候我会分不清是哪种饥饿，这个蛮麻烦。除了，呃，约炮，我有时还会通过梦境来进食，就是，让别人做春梦什么的……这种进食方式摄取的能量会比较少，更像种本能行为？我这样觉得哦。因为它有时候是自发的，不受我控制。”

周震南歪歪头，问：“撒子意思？”

“就……有时候你们要是频繁梦遗的话，可能是因为我饿了但我没意识到或者暂时还无法猎食……但我绝对不是故意的！”张颜齐立马竖起三根手指，瞪大双眼企图表现无辜。

姚琛倒抽了一口冷气，满脸的难以置信，伴着一声愤怒的“脏颜切！”一个抱枕就甩了过来。他指着张颜齐“你你你”了半天，也说不出什么话来，显然是深受其害却又难以启齿伸冤。

“对不起嘛姚老师，”张颜齐愧疚地噘噘嘴，“里以后再遇到这种情况跟我嗦哈！我立刻去猎食！”

“里还想上哪点儿去猎食？”任豪端着茶杯发问了，眉头皱得好严肃。

张颜齐一时语塞。

“……就，出门看看？……再不济也可以找找以前的，呃，朋友，虽然大部分都在重庆……”

“我建议你还是队里内部消化，毕竟是爱豆了，”焉栩嘉沉稳地抬了抬手，“你可以找我。”

这回是十束惊诧的目光像聚光灯一样“唰”地打在了队里老幺身上，张颜齐惊得更是舌头都捋不直了。“里，里，里莫要乱讲话……唉哟，进食我会想办法的不用你们操心，这么多年我都是这样过来的。我进食不会很频繁，一定会小心的啦。告诉你们只是想让你们知道我不是故意，呃，……都是生存需求撒。”

赵让高高举起手：“颜齐哥，吸一个人的精气吸多了那个人会怎么样？”

“会死。长期持续地吸同一个人的精气，会害死他的。所以我很少会固定一个猎食对象，看起来就……蛮滥交。”张颜齐突然觉得自己真是好有苦衷，撑起腿就要起身。“好啦，时间不早了。还有什么问题以后再问吧，大家早点休息。”

虽然大家都看似还有好多疑问，但都被张颜齐挥挥胳膊赶走了。不过他们似乎也理解了张颜齐“约炮”与“猎食”的差别所在，当初急冲冲气呼呼想要质问的心情已经打消，那么问题们确实也变得不那么迫切了。待到众人散去，张颜齐才后知后觉意识到一个问题：

十万个为什么何洛洛同学今天似乎一直沉默不语，什么都没有问。


	2. Chapter 2

**守则二：不要企图用猎食来撮合你的队友，那很愚蠢。**

张颜齐回到房间的时候，看见先他一步回房的姚琛正坐在床边揪着他之前给他抓的仓鼠娃娃，看起来似乎有些闷闷不乐，听见他进来也没有抬头理会他。

“不是吧姚老师，还为那几条湿内裤生我气哪？真的不好意思嘛，不要生气啦好不好？”张颜齐半开玩笑半有些忐忑地说着，也走到了姚琛对面的床边坐下，对着他做出“拜托拜托”的手势企图用撒娇来换取原谅。

姚琛瞥了他一眼，小小声说了句“我没生气……”后又开始折磨起手里的仓鼠娃娃了。张颜齐看他好像真不是生气的样子，反倒是看上去有点苦恼郁闷，便倾身走上前抓住了姚琛施虐的手，关心道：“那你咋了嘛，想给我说说吗？”

姚琛反手握住了他的手，盯着他俩相握的手看了一会儿，才支支吾吾地开口：“你怎么一直都没告诉我？你在营里的时候是怎么……你什么都没跟我说。”

姚琛嘴笨，但张颜齐一听就知道心软又善良的姚老师肯定又回想起了营里那些半夜在练习室里互相鼓励的时刻，那些抱住对方不让彼此破碎的时刻，那些用手指抹去对方脸颊泪水的时刻。他想问的是，我们一起度过了那么多的困境，可现在我才知道原来你除了这些艰难还有更多更多的难处，背着我你是不是还有很多难熬的时候，为什么不告诉我，让我帮帮你？

张颜齐叹了口气，他最近老是叹气。“你又不是不知道我们那个大通铺，每晚挑一个人在梦里跟我共度良宵，也够我撑好久唠，没什么好困难嘛。就是决赛的时候人少了很多，那会儿难熬了点儿，我跟你说也没用，咋，你还想舍己为人让我吸你精气迈？”

张颜齐本想说几句俏皮话活跃一下气氛，没想到把姚琛给说脸红了，细若蚊呐的声音飘出来：“那……确实……有点好奇……”

张颜齐惊道：“有没有搞错！姚老师你脑补了些什么哦！”姚琛脸更红了，倒是有点恼羞成怒：“张大头你好意思讲！你两次约炮都给我撞见，你要来算算我的心理阴影面积迈？！”

这回轮到张颜齐有点儿不好意思了。

“啊。这么不巧，两回都给你撞见哦。”

“说到这个我还要问你嘞，你说你跟周震南换房间就换房间，讲什么我有话跟他说。请问我有什么话跟他说我本人怎么不晓得。害到我俩跑到你那个单人间门口想找你质问，结果听到你跟吴季峰现场直播，你是有多饿连床都赶不及去在门口就就就……唉哟好尴尬。”

张颜齐努力压下面上的热度，表现得稳如老狗：“那怎么没得话讲，我就觉得你有好多话要跟他讲。周震南也肯定有话要和你讲，但你们两只小龙虾（聋瞎）就是「我听不见/或看不见/感受不到爱情和彼此在身边」哦。”

姚琛结结巴巴：“什…什么乱七八糟的，我，我不知道里在嗦森莫。”

张颜齐翻了个白眼，咧嘴笑得小虎牙都露出来了。他转转眼珠子，突然扑通一声就跪在了两张床中间的地板上，掰开姚琛的两条腿挤了进去，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势抓住姚琛怀里的仓鼠娃娃丢到一边，双手扒住了姚琛的裤腰带。

姚琛胆都要给他吓破，声音颤颤巍巍：“你你你你你想干嘛！”

张颜齐小虎牙明晃晃：“你不是好奇被吸精气是撒子感觉迈，正好最近筹备演唱会蛮耗体力，我可能还需要一次进食嘞。”

“啊？啊，哦……那你…你……”姚琛语文伦次，紧张得咽了咽口水。

张颜齐看他这副样子也不再废话，一使劲儿就把姚琛连裤子带内裤给拽了下来。只犹豫了一秒，便伸手轻轻握住了姚琛还未勃起的性器慢慢抚弄。他抬起头，一边观察姚琛的神色一边好奇地问：“姚老师有人给你口过吗？”

姚琛紧张得眼神都在飘，心脏的砰砰声震耳欲聋，差点儿就没听见张颜齐的提问。

“啊？……没，没有……”

“哦。那我还蛮荣幸。”张颜齐嘻嘻一笑，便埋头含了进去。他的舌头灵巧地绕着柱身舔弄，小心地收起他尖尖的虎牙将姚琛整个包裹住，再轻轻一吸，姚琛很快就被他含硬了。张颜齐将勃起的性器吐出来又从根部往上吮，一小口一小口慢慢地舔吻，最终含住已经露出来的龟头用舌头狠狠往马眼上一舔，姚琛像是窒息了很久突然能呼吸了一样猛地喘了口气，两只手规规矩矩放在两旁，都快要把床单抓烂。

“我尝到点儿甜头喽。”张颜齐放开姚琛小小地咂了咂嘴，像是在品尝刚刚他舔下来的前列腺液。他是个魅魔，有很多东西他天生就很擅长，怎么说也算是生存技能，虽称不上天赋异禀，也算得上无师自通了。姚老师明显青涩得很，张颜齐就忍不住想逗逗他。

姚琛脸红红的，小小声喘着气，看着他眼睛都要发直了。张颜齐决定还是放过姚老师，便低头再次把他含进去，伸手把姚琛的一只手从床单上拽开，引着他放在自己的后脑勺上。他抬起他那双下垂眼望着姚琛，慢慢吞进去来了个深喉，被抵住喉咙口哽了一下眼睛就泛起了泪花，湿漉漉的像只委屈的小狗。

姚琛哪里受得了这个，他受不了。他扶在张颜齐后脑勺的手指深深插入他的发丝，也不敢用力，就只能看着自己的手跟着两腿间那颗小脑袋一起浮沉。他觊觎已久的猫咪唇正紧紧地裹着自己，口腔里的软肉又湿又温暖，张颜齐修长的手指握着自己的根部，指甲剪得干净利落，还透着一点粉色。为什么会有人干着这种事还能看上去那么清纯啊？姚琛紧紧闭上了眼，在又一记深喉的刺激下仿佛自己也被哽住了一般发出一声闷哼，猛烈地高潮了。张颜齐熟练地退开一点吮吸吞咽着，将姚琛射出来的东西一滴不漏地舔净了。他慢悠悠将姚琛吐出来，舔了舔嘴唇，对姚琛眯眯一笑。

“多谢款待。”

姚琛感觉自己的灵魂都被射出去了，不然怎么会有点儿精神恍惚。是否魅魔引出来的高潮要比普通的高潮来得更强烈姚琛不知道，他只知道这次高潮将要在他的人生高潮列表中占据Top1的位置很久很久了。

但还没等他缓过神，张颜齐再次扒住他已经被褪到大腿的裤腰带：“好，姚老师你现在想象一下周震南从外面走进来看到我们现在这个样子。”

哈？姚琛飞快地朝房门瞥去一眼，瘫软的身子瞬间僵硬。张颜齐对他的反应很是满意，站起身拍拍姚琛的肩膀，开始灵魂发问：“你好好回味一下你刚刚那一刻的心情，再仔细想想背后的原因。品，仔细品。是否感到愧疚，是否急于解释，是否想要挽回？有没有看见真爱的模样到底是谁？”

姚琛脑门上的问号强烈得怕是要实体化了。他轰然倒在床铺上，连裤子都没力气提上去了。他简直无语，敢情张颜齐是在这儿等着他呢。他有时候真的想撬开那颗大头看看里面是什么清奇的脑回路，他真是服气。

他盯着天花板，讷讷开了口：“张颜齐，我是喜欢周震南，但有时候我会觉得我其实喜欢的是你……周震南也是的，他也许是喜欢我，但他肯定也喜欢你……”

张颜齐愣愣站在床边，突然感觉自己刚刚做的一切好无厘头，好没有意义。他有些无措地笑了笑：“那…自然是我讨人喜欢嘛。我是魅魔当然会让很多人都喜欢我。都是没有意义的不用太当回事儿。”

姚琛皱了皱眉，很敏锐地揪住了张颜齐话语里袒露出来的小脆弱。他挺腰坐了起来，拽住了张颜齐的手，很认真的讲：“怎么没有意义，我又不是因为魅魔喜欢你。你不可以这样，我不准你说我对你的喜欢是没有意义的。”

张颜齐难得被姚琛给噎住了。他只能慌乱地抽出手，指着姚琛还停留在大腿的裤腰带说：“你穿上裤子再给我说这些有的没的。困了！晚安！”

两秒钟后，姚琛面对着把自己裹成蚕宝宝躺在床上的张颜齐无奈地叹了口气。他站起身提起裤子，猕猴桃房归于一片黑暗。


	3. Chapter 3

**守则三：坦然接受猎物对你的喜爱（上）**

吴季峰喜欢张颜齐。这是个但凡与他俩同处一室超过一小时就能知晓的事实。

何洛洛喜欢张颜齐。这是个同样轻易就能知晓的事实，而吴季峰有多憎恨“你好像何洛洛”之类的评价，就有多憎恨这个事实。

人们总是只看见表面就急于下结论。他和何洛洛相貌上确有几分相似，但除此之外他们几乎再没有什么是一样的了。他们的性格不同，吃饭的口味不同，听歌的喜好不同，甚至连他们同样对于张颜齐的喜爱，都表现出了如此的不相同。

他喜欢看着张颜齐。

最初他只是远远的，远远的看着他，看他笨拙地跳舞，看他逗趣地说话，看他自信地说唱。他总是看着他，仿佛只要能看着他闪闪发光、意气风发的样子，吴季峰就能获得足够的快乐。

即便是后来，他变成张颜齐的小尾巴，可以肆无忌惮地挽他的手，搭他的肩，甚至将他抱进怀里的时候，他也还是很喜欢默默地注视着他。吴季峰从不费心遮掩自己的喜欢，却也从不开口向张颜齐索求回应，他就这样热烈地、坦荡荡地又默默无闻地喜欢着张颜齐。

但何洛洛喜欢让张颜齐看着自己。

他会用明媚阳光的笑容、浑然天成的撒娇、天真可爱的提问将张颜齐的注意力牢牢抓在手里。吴季峰在他漫无止境的注视里总能看到张颜齐对何洛洛宠溺地笑，对他挥舞他那蚊子也打不死的香香拳，对他轻声细语地鼓励安慰。吴季峰多想自己能勇敢一点，能冲过去将张颜齐的注意力抢到自己手里，但是他从来没有。在这场无声的与何洛洛的较劲中，他做过最最出格的事情也不过是在何洛洛拿着那块被他咬过一口的蛋挞逗张颜齐的时候伸手推了一把。

吴季峰自己也没想到他会做出这样的举动，他只是太生气了。明明就在刚才小齐mp3还完完全全的属于自己，明明这只小齐猫是由他一笔一墨画出来的，凭什么何洛洛拿着一块被咬过的蛋挞就能将这一切全部抢走呢。

后来他明白，争抢其实是毫无意义的。因为没有人能从谁手里抢走张颜齐，张颜齐不属于任何人。这个道理他明白得不算太晚，但明白得好痛。

那是距离决赛仅剩3天的一个深夜。

决赛的压力压得他喘不过气来，也没什么精力像从前那样密切地关注张颜齐了，他连自己都快要顾不过来了。他练舞练得快要散架，躺在床上歌词在脑子里嗡嗡作响，急需的睡眠却迟迟没有光顾。他一骨碌爬起来，决定去淋浴间释放一下压力。

都是血气方刚的年轻人，要在营里憋三个月显然很不现实。作为唯一没有摄像头的绝对私密领地，淋浴间已是大家心照不宣的泄欲场所了。吴季峰走进淋浴间扫了一眼，四周静悄悄的，几个漏水的水龙头发出的水滴声都能听得清清楚楚，今晚他很幸运，淋浴间空无一人。

吴季峰脱掉衣物，随意地推开了一个隔间的门。他打开淋浴让热水冲刷疲惫的身躯，右手直奔主题，握住了自己的性器。自慰总是最好的幻想时刻，眼睛一闭，平日里堆积的渴望便具象成一幅幅画面汹涌而至。张颜齐的身体有很多很多让他着迷的部位，但他尤其喜欢他耳后的那两颗痣。天知道他有多想伸舌舔一舔那两个小黑点，尝一尝是什么滋——

“嘭！”

他的隔间门突然被人从外面猛地拍了一巴掌。他被吓得魂飞魄散，大喊了一句“卧槽！”之后还不忘惊魂未定地庆幸了一下自己有记得锁门。

巨响过后门外便没了动静，吴季峰大气也不敢出地盯着隔间门。他感觉隐约听到门外有人在轻轻地喘气，正想试探地开口询问便听到他再熟悉不过的声音说：

“……季峰？”

“张颜齐？”他迅速拉开门阀扯开了隔间门，就看见他适才的性幻想对象正靠在他的隔间门框上。张颜齐看上去有些狼狈，气喘得像是有人扼住了他的咽喉，平日温润的眼眸此刻掺杂着一丝狂乱，吴季峰甚至有一瞬错觉他的虹膜是红色的。

他俩相顾无言地在这隔间门口对视了很久，吴季峰一时间有些恍惚。他在做梦吗？怎么会上一秒脑海里想着他，下一秒就真的出现在他面前了呢？张颜齐盯着他，竟看上去有些渴望，吴季峰从未想过张颜齐会对着他露出这样的表情。

静止是被张颜齐打破的。他将吴季峰轻轻推回隔间里，自己也挤进来锁好了门。吴季峰被推着一直往后退，直到他的后背抵靠在了冰凉的墙壁上，他还没来得及为他裸露的皮肤所感受的寒意嘶声，嘴巴就被一个吻堵住了。

他的眼睛因震惊而大睁着，盯着近在咫尺的张颜齐快盯成了斗鸡眼。他绝对是在做梦。可这梦未免也太过真实了，他条件反射扶在张颜齐上臂的手清晰地感受到张颜齐身上的B班班服被花洒淋下来的热水打湿，紧紧地贴在他的皮肤上。还有他的舌头。趁他惊讶张口的空档，张颜齐的舌头便飞快地钻入了他的口腔横行霸道，撩起吴季峰的舌头就想往自己嘴里带。

吴季峰完完全全的宕机了。他的下身本能地向前顶去，碾上了张颜齐同样被打湿的裤子。老天爷啊，他还硬着，他仿佛早已将他的勃起抛至九霄云外，直到此时此刻才猛然想起。张颜齐狠狠地碾了回来，将他的屁股也无情地抵在了冰凉的墙壁上，而他对此毫无怨言。

张颜齐松开他的嘴，双手撑在他赤裸的胸膛稍稍拉开了点儿距离，眼睛湿漉漉的，天，别说眼睛了，他现在浑身上下都湿漉漉的。

“季峰，可以给我吗？”

“给你什么？”吴季峰感觉自己并不很在意答案，在这种情况下无论张颜齐向他索要什么他都会毫不犹豫地给他。他更想问的是，你能再亲亲我吗。

张颜齐的脸上闪过一丝无助，他将头低垂抵在了吴季峰的左肩，在他的耳边喃喃：“可不可以…把你给我……”

他在表白吗？

这是吴季峰脑子里第一个跳出来的念头。紧接着他想，他还要怎么把自己给张颜齐？他的心早已完完全全的属于张颜齐了，他感觉已经给得太多太多，自己都快只剩下一副空躯壳了。

他还想要什么？他是否也想再要一个亲吻呢？


	4. Chapter 4

**守则三：坦然接受猎物对你的喜爱（中）**

吴季峰突然发力将俩人的位置倒转过来，现在是张颜齐被他压在了墙上。他凑上前回给张颜齐一个同样蛮横的湿吻，双手拽住因湿透而变得冰凉的班服衣角想要从张颜齐身上剥掉。张颜齐没有任何反抗，乖顺地任他剥个精光，即便浑身赤裸也坦荡荡的站着，懒散地倚靠在墙上。湿发配上胸前和腹侧被水珠点缀的纹身，整个人看上去又野又辣。

吴季峰歪头吻上他惦念已久的耳后痣，抬胯往张颜齐的下身蹭去，感受到了不属于自己的火热硬度。他兴奋地更用力地去磨蹭，双手胡乱摸上他湿滑的肌肤，嘴上更是着迷地舔着那两颗黑痣吸吮，但也贴心地注意着不留下痕迹。他听着张颜齐在他耳边发出细小的呜咽声，感觉自己硬得不能再硬了。

他的手顺着张颜齐的脊背向股间试探地摸去，竟摸到了不同于水流的黏滑质感。他震惊地撤开身，把手收了回来，碾了碾手指上的透明液体，抬头望向张颜齐。

“这是……？”

张颜齐并不回答，只是慢悠悠地将自己转了个身趴在了墙壁上，脊背凹成了一条美好的曲线，屁股微微一翘，回过头小小声说：

“可以操我吗？你可以直接进来。”

吴季峰咽了咽口水。他至今仍未明白这一切究竟是怎么发生的，他就像一叶扁舟，只能被欲望的海浪不断推着向前。他抬手关掉了淋浴，将自己的身体紧紧附在张颜齐的后背，性器滑进了他的股缝里。他哽住了。

“张颜齐。哥。你知道你在做什么吗？”

张颜齐不语，伸手向后探去，握住吴季峰的性器抵在了自己的穴口。因为姿势的局限，他尝试了几次也没能很准确地将吴季峰吃进去，急得发出了一声奶哼哼。吴季峰被他撩拨得彻底放弃了思考，扒开他的手挺胯狠狠捅了进去。

张颜齐发出一声绵长的呻吟，他的内里又湿又热，紧紧地包裹着吴季峰的性器。吴季峰全凭本能笨拙又凶狠地操着他，顶撞得毫无章法。他一手搂住张颜齐的细腰让他们的身子紧紧相贴，一手附上了张颜齐撑在墙壁上的手与他十指相扣。他一下一下地顶开缠绵的软肉，在混乱的快感里想丢开理智，大胆地开口告诉张颜齐他好爱他。

可不可以看看我，真正的看到我？  
可不可以只看着我，只属于我一个？  
你可不可以也爱我？

但最终吴季峰什么也没说出口，他只是在张颜齐的耳边不断喃喃着他的名字，感觉快要喘不过气来。突然张颜齐在他身下一抖，发出十分短促的“呃啊——”缩紧了他的甬道。

“季峰…那里……”

“哪里？”吴季峰没有什么经验，但相关知识还是懂得不少。他又胡乱顶了几下，观察着张颜齐的反应。“是这里吗？”

回应他的是张颜齐的一声尾音拔高的“唔嗯！”

吴季峰感觉快要到了，快意的电流不断顺着他的脊柱冲上大脑。他将搂在细腰上的手探下去抚弄张颜齐的勃起，按照自己喜欢的方式给他做着手活，下身更狠更快地顶撞着刚刚找到的那一点。张颜齐弓起身子发出一声像小动物一样的呜鸣，痉挛着高潮了。而吴季峰也在被绞紧的穴道里抽插了几下，把精液射进了他的体内深处。

一时间，隔间里只有他们的喘气声。吴季峰此刻大脑一片空白，依旧紧紧地把张颜齐禁锢在墙上。之前在床上翻来覆去求都求不来的困意突然汹涌而至，他无力地挂在张颜齐身上，感到前所未有的疲惫。张颜齐在他的怀里转了个身和他面对面，伸手托住了他虚软的身子，他看上去也有些懵。

“天啊，季峰……我都干了什么？”

吴季峰太困了，他没有力气去思考这句话到底什么意思。他迷迷糊糊地任由张颜齐帮他一件件穿好衣服扶到床上去，也顾不得还湿着头发，沾上枕头的那一秒他便睡着了。

醒来后他甚至来不及回忆发生了什么，便被裹挟进赛程的湍流里拼命挣扎。等到他终于能缓下来喘口气的时候，一切都已变得不一样了。

张颜齐出道了，而他没有。

他看着他的哥哥沿着星光大道走向成团的舞台，看着他的哥哥张开双臂迎接何洛洛笑得无比骄傲，而他被永远留在了原地。他觉得不会再有人比此刻的他更心碎了。

庆功宴的时候他曾想过要找张颜齐私下谈谈，可被他没电的手机搞得晕头转向，焦头烂额。每个人都有太多的事情需要告别，有太多的友谊需要留念，他也一样。最后他与张颜齐唯一的交流，只是哥哥的一个拥抱和温柔笑容。

“季峰，臭小孩儿，要好好加油哦。”

他再也没有见到他。那一晚就像一场梦，好似从未真实发生过。

两个月后，2019超新星全运会开始录制。

吴季峰得知今年他能参加超新星全运会时高兴得原地蹦了三圈。这不仅是他们小爱豆增加曝光率吸粉的好机会，也是他们圈内结交新朋友的绝佳平台。最最重要的是，他终于可以见到张颜齐了。

这段时间里，他们偶尔会在微信上联络，但都是在漫无目的地聊天，没有人提起那一晚的事情。吴季峰暗下决心，要好好把握这次见面的机会，跟张颜齐说清楚，向他表白。

他是那么的期待这次重逢，即便是因为台风经历了几番波折也没有挫伤他的好心情，甚至按捺不住地发微博分享了他和张颜齐的聊天记录。

因受台风影响，节目录制进度已被耽误很多，节目组只能加班加点赶进程。所以吴季峰抵达苏州后一直忙于配合节目录制，直到第二天的晚上才有时间去找张颜齐。

艺人们都住在节目组安排的酒店里，张颜齐和姚琛的房间在他的楼上。他走到他们房门口正要敲门的时候，正巧隔壁房门打开了。何洛洛从里面走了出来，见到吴季峰愣了一下。吴季峰朝他笑笑：“哈喽洛洛，好久不见啊。”

何洛洛抬手朝他随意挥了挥，意识到吴季峰站在的是张颜齐的房门口，他有些不高兴地抿了抿嘴。但他对此也没说什么，只是说了句“我下去买点儿吃的”便转身走了。

吴季峰耸耸肩，抬手敲响了房门。他面朝着房门偷偷翘起了嘴角，虽然很幼稚，但他还是无法抑制地觉得自己刚刚赢得了一次小小的胜利。

是张颜齐来开的门。

“季峰？你怎么来了？”

“想你了就来看看你咯。”吴季峰挤进屋里，环顾了一下房间。“琛哥不在吗？”

“你琛哥和你南哥去吃夜宵嘞。”张颜齐关上门走进来，指了指其中一个床铺。“坐吧。”

吴季峰坐下来，拉住张颜齐的手将他也扯过来，迫不及待地进入主题。

“在营里的时候，那天晚上在淋浴间是真实发生的对不对？不是我在做梦对吗？”

张颜齐飞速答道：“就是你在做梦。”

“你骗人！是我做梦那你怎么都不问是什么事！”吴季峰气得嚷嚷。

“唉哟……”张颜齐用那只没有被吴季峰牵住的手抵住太阳穴，一副头痛的样子。“你怎么还记得，我以为你迷迷糊糊的就给忘了呢……”

“这种事我怎么可能忘得掉！”吴季峰感觉自己都快要被气哭了。“你是真不懂还是装不懂？我那么喜欢你……我……”

张颜齐慌慌张张用双手捧住了他的脸，急忙道：“哎呀你别哭……我知道……”

张颜齐在他旁边坐了下来，拉住他的双手，神情严肃地对他说：“季峰，我为我那天晚上做的事情向你道歉。我那时是逼不得已利用了你的喜欢，真的很对不起。”

“你在说什么呢……”吴季峰顿时感觉如坠冰窟。“什么利用，什么对不起……”

“现在，我要告诉你我的一个秘密，你可以替我保守它吗？”吴季峰木木地点头。“我是个魅魔，需要靠吸食人类的精气才能活下去。在营里，我通常是靠进入你们的梦境来摄取精气，但那获得的能量有限，到后来人越来越少，我进食也越来越困难。那天晚上…我实在是太饿了。我本来想躲在淋浴间捱一晚上，结果你就进来了……”

什么鬼。他在开玩笑吧。什么人类什么魅魔啊。吴季峰愣愣地看着张颜齐，没有说话。

“那天我们……结束了之后，你是不是感到特别累特别困？是因为我吸走了你的精气，季峰。唉……我真的很抱歉……你都已经那么累了……我还……”

“所以你不喜欢我。”

“啊？”张颜齐愣了一下，没想到说了半天吴季峰的抓住的重点是这个。

“所以你从头到尾根本就没有喜欢过我，对不对？”吴季峰也知道现在的重点根本不是这个，但他没有办法不在意这个事实。他感到了前所未有的沮丧。

“……季峰。魅魔是没有办法和人类在一起的。魅魔和一个人类在一起的最终结局只有两个：魅魔被饿死，或人类被害死。你明白吗？”

吴季峰胡乱地点点头，感觉混乱且崩溃。他站起身，抬手抹了把脸。他望着还坐在床边一脸愧疚地看着他的张颜齐，想抓住他的肩膀大喊大叫，想将他推到床上狠狠操他，想拥他入怀永远都不放手。但他最终只是说：

“……我明白了。那我先回房间了。”


	5. Chapter 5

**守则三：坦然接受猎物对你的喜爱（下）**

张颜齐在11月份的超新星全运会直播赛期间，没有想到吴季峰会再次找到他。他原以为经历了上次堪称惨烈的谈话，吴季峰再也不愿理他了。他要是真的就此与他老死不相往来，张颜齐倒还觉得好受一些，这样多少可以减轻一点儿他的负疚。

那天晚上完全是个意外事故，他本来好好地躲在淋浴隔间里默念大悲咒，结果听到有人进来洗澡。要是单纯洗澡也就算了，居然还自慰！从隔间里散发出来的欲望味道对此刻饥肠辘辘的魅魔来说堪比炸鸡的诱惑，张颜齐感觉要饿得发疯了。

他那拍上隔间门的一巴掌，把他自己也给吓了一跳。他定是神志恍惚了一阵，何时走到这里的他都不晓得。他听到里面喊的一声“卧槽！”感觉很熟悉，试探地开了口。

他千不该万不该开这个口。吴季峰喜欢他这件事他早就知道，他又不是小龙虾。在看到门后那张介于稚嫩和成熟之间的帅气脸庞，张颜齐作为魅魔的本能在他脑内撒花叫好，再没有什么比一个本身就对你有好感更好上钩的猎物了；而他善良正直的本性却拉响了警报，利用弟弟的喜欢来满足自己的私欲，这绝对、绝对会伤害到他可爱的弟弟。

该死的欲望，有时候真是没有办法抗拒，饥饿冲昏头脑时干的事令人追悔莫及啊，可恶。

所以在这个非常耗费体力的超新星全运会时期，张颜齐极力避免让自己再处于这种躲在厕所念大悲咒的绝望境地，第一天就瞅准了猎物——同是西部地区的敖瑞鹏。俩人此前并不认识，聊了两句感觉还算投机，非常适合作为猎食对象，约个一次性炮各取所需，活动结束他们也不会再相见。

于是张颜齐用几句俏皮话和这位帅哥哥打趣了一会儿，悄悄探出小手拽住他的衣角摸进去，面上却又乖巧地歪歪头露出一个软乎乎的笑来。

猎物便上钩了。

所以当他打开酒店房门被吴季峰扑了个满怀的时候，是完全的措手不及。吴季峰根本不给他反应的时间，把他推回房间后就直接摁在了墙上，抬脚轻轻一踹就把房门关上了，一套动作行云流水，如果不是双手都被吴季峰钉在墙上，张颜齐都要为他鼓掌叫好了。

吴季峰二话没说，上来就是一个湿吻把他亲得七荤八素。好不容易撇开脸结束了这个吻，张颜齐喘着气崩溃大喊：“吴季峰你干嘛啊！？”

“我看见你和敖瑞鹏了。”

吴季峰顺着他因为偏头而暴露出来的脖颈小口小口地舔吻着，吻到耳垂的时候一口叼住那小块软肉含糊地在他耳边低声问道：“他也是你的猎物吗？嗯？”

该死。他们不应该那么大胆在场馆里就搞起来，人那么多哪里会有绝对隐蔽的地方，都怪他太久没主动勾引人，没掌握好尺度，撩得敖瑞鹏当下就拽起他的手往外跑。他事后也觉得不妥，急忙和周震南商量着换房间，想着单人间比较方便他进食，顺手还想给姚琛搭个桥牵个红线。

没想到换了单人间之后还没再次出动猎食，这个意外事故型小猎物就跑来兴师问罪了。

吴季峰也没在等他的回答，自顾自地又咬上他最爱的那两颗小痣，右腿挤进张颜齐的两腿间往他的下身蹭，整个人散发着香喷喷的欲望气息。张颜齐咽了咽口水。

“季峰，你冷静一下……”

“你让我怎么冷静啊？我快要被你气死了！”吴季峰说得好委屈好可怜，可行动却完全不是一回事，他用腿把张颜齐的两腿顶开，两手一捞便架在了自己的腰上，把张颜齐完全架空于墙壁和他的怀里。张颜齐慌张地搂住了他的脖子，根本阻止不了吴季峰又要凑上来的亲吻。

“你还饿吗？你也可以吃掉我啊。吃了我可不可以就不要再找别人了？”

张颜齐一边应付着伸进他嘴里的可恶舌头，一边还在脑子里天人交战。他进食确实不需要太频繁，这三天虽然运动量大但应该两次进食就足够了，正好这个小猎物自投罗网……不对不对，怎么可以打弟弟的主意，季峰这个小笨蛋还喜欢自己，不行不行，这对他来说太不公平了……

可吴季峰根本不给他拒绝的机会，火热的性器隔着运动裤顶弄着他，嘴巴松开他又啃上了他的喉结，让他即便重获话语权也只能发出“唔唔嗯嗯”的呻吟。他眼睛无意间瞥到房间门缝漏进来的光影，发现有人在他的门口，立马紧张地夹紧了双腿小小声说：

“季峰，能不能别在这里……”

“你这是答应了？”吴季峰高兴地抱着他离开了墙面往房间里面走去。“那我们到床上去。”

张颜齐被扔到床上的那一刻就知道事情已经无法挽回了，他任由年轻的弟弟把他剥了个精光，纵容着他像小狗一样在自己身上又咬又舔。他也有些硬了，感觉后穴已经为进食做好了准备，急不可耐地蠕动着分泌了润滑的黏液。

吴季峰摸向他穴口的手指轻而易举地探进去一根，立马感受到了湿乎乎的松软。吴季峰微微一顿，好奇地歪歪头：

“大头，我上次就想问了。你怎么总是湿乎乎的，是自己……？”

“魅魔的天性，会自己润滑和肌肉扩张，这样比较方便进食。”张颜齐脸红红的，看似淡定地耸耸肩，抬起光溜溜的腿夹住吴季峰还穿着整齐的腰身。“你不脱衣服吗？”

“不脱，我就要这样操你。”张颜齐用一只胳膊遮住眼，发出长长的一声呻吟。这个臭弟弟是从哪里学来的这些东西，真的很要命。紧接着他在黑暗中感觉自己的膝弯被握住往上推，身体被对折成两半，高高翘起的屁股暴露出穴口，被什么湿软的东西舔了一下。

张颜齐惊喘了一声睁大眼往下看，慌得舌头打结：“你你你你干嘛，别舔那里……呃啊。”

吴季峰像是被他的反应吸引，更热切地舔了上去，舌头时不时顶进小穴搅弄一番，口水混着黏液发出渍渍的响声。张颜齐被舔得浑身发抖，一时间思考到底谁是猎物，为何反倒是自己像被吸去精气一样瘫软无力。他真的是好会喘，吴季峰感觉光是听着他那混着细小哼哼的喘息就能射出来。

在张颜齐觉得自己快要被舔射的时候，吴季峰终于肯松嘴了。他直起身用衣服擦掉了嘴边的口水，俯下身边吻住张颜齐边掏出硬了许久的性器慢慢进入他。他试探地浅浅顶了两下，确保张颜齐没有任何不适之后便开始凶狠地操弄。他下身的动作蛮横，可亲吻却温温柔柔的，他碰碰那翘起的唇角，又轻轻含住唇珠，或仅是鼻尖抵鼻尖感受彼此的呼吸交融。

张颜齐高潮的时候很安静，仅是发出一声窒息般的哽噎声。他在一片白光里本能地收缩着穴道，感觉到吴季峰下身的动作变得更快更重，把头埋进了他的颈窝，整个身子压着他像是要把他深深地操进床垫里去。最终吴季峰狠狠地捅进张颜齐的内里，鼠蹊部挤压着他的臀部痉挛了一下。张颜齐听见他在耳边发出一声小小的、几不可闻的啜泣，他的颈边潮湿一片。

小孩哭了。张颜齐搂着他，也感到了一点点的心碎。

他轻轻翻过身，将把头埋在他颈窝趴在他身上不肯动的吴季峰放到了床上，搂进了怀里。他感到吴季峰软下来的性器从他穴口滑了出来，精液顺着溢出了一些流到大腿上。他没在意，只是帮弟弟提好裤子，摸摸他的脑袋温柔地说：“乖，今晚就睡这儿吧。没事的，睡一觉就好了。”

吴季峰沉默地埋着头，还在小小声的抽泣，他紧紧的挨着张颜齐，似乎想躲进他的怀里永远不出来。渐渐地，他的呼吸声慢了下来，变得平缓。他睡着了。

笨小孩今天刚比完武术，就不管不顾地跑过来贡献精气，不累才怪呢。张颜齐忧愁地叹了口气，感觉今夜注定难眠。

过了许久，他在静悄悄的房间开了口：“季峰，不要再喜欢我啦。我配不上你的喜欢，你值得好好被爱，而我做不到。世界那么大，而你还很年轻，你会遇见比我更好的人，好吗？”

没有人回答他，他也毫不在意。他只是低头亲亲吴季峰的头发。

他知道他们不会再见面了。


	6. Chapter 6

**守则四：请珍惜生命，不要让自己进入赤瞳状态（上）**

焉栩嘉有点担心张颜齐。

他和周震南、夏之光、张颜齐四个人现在正在去往宁波的路上。他们刚刚结束广州场的演唱会，气儿都还没喘匀就得前去录制《追我吧》。出发前，他巧妙地“争取”到了节目录制期间和张颜齐睡一间房的机会，现在在车上也顺理成章的和张颜齐坐在了一块儿。

张颜齐正靠着他的肩膀闭目养神，也不知道睡着了没有。他脸色有些不太好，焉栩嘉想起了前一晚演唱会结束后，张颜齐双手合十抱歉地对队员们说今晚睡觉可能会打扰大家，体能消耗过大他需要一点点的进食，几个梦遗就好。

焉栩嘉昨晚没有梦遗。他不知道谁是那个“幸运儿”，也不知道张颜齐昨晚到底有没有吃饱。他那平时粉嫩的猫咪唇现在看上去有些苍白，不过今早他的精神还不错，刚上车的时候还和焉栩嘉说了几个二次元的趣事，两人用一对耳机分享了几首最近爱听的歌。

他们总是能在一起分享彼此的喜好。焉栩嘉偶尔会感到很惊诧，这世上竟会有如此对他口味的人。他喜欢说唱，张颜齐便是那种最令他心驰神往的地下野生Rapper；他喜欢滑板，张颜齐正巧是会做奥利的滑板老手；他喜欢电竞，那张颜齐可不就是那个最有趣的“掉分先锋”。他喜欢听张颜齐的歌，极其喜欢他写的词，他早早就有在听，在doki大爬梯的时候他都能跟唱Don’t touch me了。那时候他就像个小粉丝，在他眼里自由又野性的张颜齐是他羡慕、向往、想要靠近的人。

后来和张颜齐熟悉了之后他的喜欢也变得更近距离了。他喜欢张颜齐软糯地喊他“嘉嘉”，喜欢他时不时幼稚的调皮捣蛋，喜欢他毫无顾忌露出虎牙的大笑。不能怪他当惯了哥哥总是以“嘉哥”自居，张颜齐有时候真的是个可爱的小迷糊，在他面前焉栩嘉从未以“弟弟”的身份与他相处，甚至还在很多小细节上照顾他，像是张颜齐眼睛不舒服他便让粉丝关掉灯牌，走着走着鞋带松了他也会停下来等他系好……

想到这里他又忍不住叹了口气，他真的有点担心张颜齐。那时候他说的“你可以找我”是认真的，除却一些自己旖旎的小私心，他真心觉得张颜齐应该更多的依靠他们，接受他们的照顾。娱乐圈这个行业他进来得早，知道会有很多难处，如果张颜齐不愿让他们帮助他的话，这个小魅魔的爱豆生涯将会十分难捱。就像今天这个情况，演唱会紧接着高强度的节目录制，根本没有时间给他去外出猎食，他对魅魔的进食需求并不是特别了解，也不知道他能不能撑得住……

车缓缓停下来，他们抵达录制现场了。张颜齐懵懵地坐直身子，问他：“嘉嘉，我们到啦？”焉栩嘉看了一眼他脸上被压出来的红印子，被他这副蠢样子可爱到了。他稍稍让自己安心，今天密切注意点儿他就是了，应该没什么事儿。

到了场地，工作人员带着他们熟悉各个项目环节，稍微练习一下。宁波比广州冷得多，但他们一直跑跑跳跳的感觉倒也还好。大概是比平时更分神关注张颜齐，焉栩嘉察觉到周震南和夏之光对张颜齐的态度也多多少少有些异样。

周震南比平日更黏张颜齐了一些，总是靠得很近和他咬耳朵，焉栩嘉对此倒没有十分诧异，他早已习惯山城三兄弟那莫名其妙拆都拆不散的铁三角关系，只是在又一次看到周震南罩着外套上的帽子整个人贴着张颜齐讲悄悄话，看上去就像埋进对方怀里一样的时候有些气闷地“切”了一声。

夏之光就很奇怪了。在焉栩嘉的印象中，夏之光与张颜齐并称不上十分熟稔，今天却总是对张颜齐摸摸碰碰，像是时刻在确认张颜齐还好一样。张颜齐跑过转动的机器成功抵达对岸的时候，先一步到达的夏之光也会在原地用怀抱迎接他，张颜齐因成功兴奋地挣脱他蹦来蹦去他也不恼，还傻乎乎地在一旁给他鼓掌，加上他今天穿的那身羊绒外套，看上去就像只格外给主人面子的黏人小狗，看得焉栩嘉真是满头问号。

最气人的是有一次张颜齐掉进波波池里爬不上来，他和夏之光都着急地趴下来想伸手捞他，张颜齐本人还在梯上挣扎呢，他俩倒莫名其妙地开始较起劲儿来，誓要比对方先把手伸到张颜齐的面前。最后张颜齐抓住的是焉栩嘉的手，他这才暗自在心里高兴地哼哼了两声。

然而这些小九九没过多久他便无心理会，他们马上要开始正式录制了。

这一期的嘉宾还有UNINE的四位成员，他们互相打了招呼，各自换上了节目组的蓝绿队服。正式录制的运动强度要比彩排时大得多，再加上是凌晨录制，气温很低，焉栩嘉注意到张颜齐脸色比白天苍白很多，还一直打哆嗦。正巧他们前两个环节都在一块儿，焉栩嘉就常常跑去和张颜齐说说话，抱着他说要互相取暖，张颜齐也配合着他，俩人黏黏糊糊抱着说笑，让焉栩嘉也放心了一些。

节目的耗能强度大大超过了他们的想象，最后一个环节他们四个被分散到各个关卡，都被折磨得够呛，每个人回到主舞台的时候都气喘吁吁，脸色惨白。张颜齐是他们队的最后一棒，他们三个都很着急，在寒风里担心的要命。张颜齐回来的时候周震南一个箭步就冲出去抱他，两只胳膊搂住了张颜齐的脖子，一点儿也没有要跟剩下的队友分享拥抱的意思。焉栩嘉和夏之光紧随其后，凑过来把四个人抱成了一团，在感到张颜齐的脑袋在自己颈窝里蹭了蹭之后，焉栩嘉才感到稍稍安心。太好了，大家都没事。

回酒店的路上，大家都累得说不出话，各自闭目养神，所以焉栩嘉也没发现张颜齐的异样。回到房间里，张颜齐虚脱地倒在了床上，焉栩嘉问他要不要洗个热水澡暖暖身子，他也只是抬抬手让他先去。

焉栩嘉从浴室里出来的时候，看见张颜齐还像他进去前那样趴在床上一动也没动，不禁皱了皱眉。张颜齐闭着眼，像是睡着了，可走近一看才发现他正小幅度地发着抖，脸色白的快跟床单一个颜色了。焉栩嘉急忙扑过去摸摸他的额头，喊他的名字，可得到的却只有冰冰凉的体温，毫无回应。

焉栩嘉一下子就慌了，摇着张颜齐的肩膀喊得声音都抖了：“张颜齐？快醒醒！别吓我！”直到看见张颜齐的眼皮动了动，艰难地睁眼，他才舒了口气。可还没等他的心跳缓过来，又被眼前的景象吓得倒抽一口冷气，一屁股坐在了地上。

张颜齐双眼的虹膜变成了血红色，圆形的瞳孔也缩成了竖瞳，正空洞地看着他。


	7. Chapter 7

**守则四：请珍惜生命，不要让自己进入赤瞳状态（下）**

张颜齐从沉闷的黑色中恢复意识的时候，就看见焉栩嘉正惶恐地坐在地板上看着自己。

张颜齐对此没有任何反应。他像是身体所有机能都罢工了似的，趴在床上不能动弹分毫，大脑似乎也停止转动了，唯一能证明自己还活着的，大概只剩下他胸腔里那颗顽强跳动的心脏。

他应该是饿晕过去了一阵。彩排结束的时候他就感到有些饿了，但也没办法进食，正式录制后饥饿感越来越强烈，体能直线下滑，但赛制激烈，他只能硬着头皮死撑，在某个节点他竟感觉到饥饿感在渐渐消失。

他饿过头了。

饿过头其实是一件很危险的事情，它会让魅魔逐渐丧失猎食的欲望和本能，在不知不觉中衰弱、消亡。机体为避免这样的情况发生，会发出一些警告来提醒魅魔自己急需进食，其中最明显的表现就是赤瞳状态。就像是手机电量到了最后10%会发出红色警告一样，当他的眼睛变成赤瞳的时候，那便是真的有生命危险了。

想到这儿张颜齐终于把目光聚焦在了焉栩嘉的脸上。可怜的小孩儿，大概是被吓坏了，坐在地上半天都没动，浴袍都快散开了也不知道，小脸上全是惊恐和担心。

“嘉…嘉嘉……”

他气若游丝的呼唤倒像是一个响亮的巴掌，一下子把焉栩嘉打醒了。他连滚带爬地扑到了床边，紧张兮兮地扒着床沿如连珠炮：“颜齐？是你吗？你还认得我吗？你还好吗？你的眼睛怎么变成红色的了？到底怎么回事啊你快吓死我了！”

张颜齐被他这副何洛洛上身的样子逗乐了，但因为没有力气笑，最终只是发出了小小的哼声。原来眼睛红了啊，看来真的进入到赤瞳状态了。他一直不太想过多的麻烦队友，但他也明白在这种生死攸关的时刻，再不麻烦一下他恐怕就要一命呜呼了。

“嘉嘉，我可能……需要你的帮助……”

“好，你需要我做什么？我怎么帮你？”焉栩嘉振作了精神，但还是显得有些慌乱。浴袍已经彻底散开了，露出了少年光洁的胸膛，张颜齐盯着眼前美好的肉体有些害怕地意识到，他想要进食的欲望真的变得很浅薄了。

“我需要你操我。”

空气凝固了。或者说，焉栩嘉凝固了。虽然之前他大言不惭地说着可以来找他，但真正听到如此直白的话还是会感到措手不及。张颜齐闭上了眼，在心里叹了口气。都怪焉栩嘉平时总是表现得这么早熟，让人常常会忘记他其实也仅是个刚满十八岁没多久的小男孩，大意了，这下自己要成为夺走焉栩嘉初夜的千古罪人了。

大概是张颜齐闭眼的时候久了些，焉栩嘉怕他又晕过去了，急忙牵起他的手，脸红彤彤的小声说：“颜齐？你别睡。我可以帮你，我只是不太会，你教教我……”

张颜齐轻轻回握住他的手，暗自定了定心神，睁开眼有些不好意思地说：“那可能要嘉嘉先自己硬一下……我现在太虚弱了没办法做前戏，真的很抱歉……”

焉栩嘉听完又要凝固，但张颜齐被牵起的那只手却脱力地从他的掌心滑落，让他一下子明白事态的紧急。他抵抗住羞耻感把手探至身下，大敞的浴袍没遮没掩。大概是刚刚惊吓过度，再加之从没做过床事的紧张和羞赧，焉栩嘉撸了几次都没有硬起来，偏偏情况又很紧急，他越是着急越是硬不起来……

张颜齐看着焉栩嘉马上就要急哭了的样子，心软得一塌糊涂。怪他现在精神太差没能考虑周全，怎能让一个全无经验的小孩可怜兮兮地在一旁自己硬啊。他伸手抓住了焉栩嘉急躁撸动的手制止了他，温柔地说：“别着急，没事的。过来，亲亲我。”说完强撑着力气把焉栩嘉拉了过来，跟他交换了一个安抚的缠绵湿吻。

接着在张颜齐一句喘三下的虚弱指导下，焉栩嘉顺利把他身上的衣服褪下，拿过一个枕头垫在他的下腹把屁股抬高，露出了因猎食本能的减弱而显得有些无动于衷的后穴。张颜齐很少需要扩张和润滑，因为他的身体总会自动为他准备好，所以指导到这一步也显得有些无措，好在焉栩嘉从来都是聪明好学的小孩，很快就成功地用手指挑起了张颜齐进食的欲望。

焉栩嘉在对张颜齐的肉体摸摸碰碰的过程中很快就燃起了性欲，尤其是感受到他的后穴在自己手指的操弄下变得湿软，让他轻而易举地硬了。他得到张颜齐的应允，小心地将自己的性器缓慢挺入穴中。张颜齐趴在床上，感受到身后情欲的热度一点点渗入自己冰冷的躯体，焉栩嘉两腿跨跪在他的大腿两侧，上身却倾下来将张颜齐整个后背覆盖住，像个热乎乎的毛毯。焉栩嘉下身的动作轻缓，像是稍稍用力就会将张颜齐撞碎了，双臂呈保护姿态撑在他的头两侧，埋首在他的脖颈处落下细碎的喘息和亲吻。

张颜齐舒服地喟叹着，感到一种被爱包裹的幸福感。这是种比饱腹过后的满足感强烈百倍的情感，他从前总是很畏惧接受这样的爱意，可现在因饥饿过头无力抗拒，他完完全全地被击溃，几乎要落下泪来。身体在性爱中一点点回暖，也慢慢有力气回应焉栩嘉了，他抬起后臀迎合焉栩嘉的挺弄，带了点儿小小的鼓励和催促，焉栩嘉立马领会地加快加重的身下的动作。房间里的温度慢慢从温暖变成了火热，喘息声也变得越来越粗重。

最终焉栩嘉在张颜齐体内高潮的时候，张颜齐有一种活过来了的被救赎感。虽说并不是一场很激烈的性爱，但经历了一整天的折磨，两人早就筋疲力尽了。焉栩嘉软趴趴地从张颜齐身上滑下来躺倒，顺势将张颜齐搂在了自己怀里，让他的后背紧贴自己的胸膛，为自己成为大勺子在心底偷偷一乐。低音炮带着事后的慵懒沙哑问道：“感觉好些了吗？”

张颜齐猝不及防被这性感的声音撩到，耳尖都红了：“嗯……谢谢你。”

两人就这样沉默了。张颜齐抬手关掉了灯，也没刻意赶焉栩嘉回到他自己床上去，总觉得这样过于拔屌无情了些，再说了，嘉嘉的怀抱好暖和……好舒服哦……

就在张颜齐陷入睡梦中的前一秒，耳边响起了焉栩嘉那让他浑身酥麻的低沉嗓音：“颜齐，以后不要再这样了……”

“……哪样？”

“不要再这样勉强自己，让我担心了。”张颜齐感觉到焉栩嘉用鼻尖蹭了蹭自己的耳廓。“以后遇到这种情况一定要来找我，让我照顾你好吗？”

张颜齐一时间感到喉间像有个什么东西一样被哽住了，酸酸涩涩的。最终他像是妥协般轻轻叹了口气，将手搭在焉栩嘉搂在他腰间上的手慢慢握住。

“好。”


End file.
